Want Me
by Ashinan
Summary: Tsuna didn't think being a virgin would cause this much trouble. There is a good chance many of you know this story. Please see inside for details


**Author's Note**: As I'm sure many of you know, **Want Me** was taken down some time ago. I was incredibly distraught. And then I found this amazing place called Livejournal, where I could post **Want Me** and not get teared down. I am once again happy and POSTING. So, if you know the story **Want Me** and miss that it is no longer on , then please, head over to my Livejoural where I'm steadily posting all the chapters that I lost. Just go to my profile and click on Homepage and voila! And I will actually be able to talk to you and not feel like an idiot when I miss a review.

So, there is no porn here. Sadly. But! Livejournal has Porn. Go there and rejoice. As I do everyday.

You are all wonderful and deserve wonderful things. I hope my contribution will be just a tiny portion of all the things you reviewers and readers receive.

* * *

x--x--x  
**Want Me**  
_Prologue_  
x--x--x

It was raining.

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed as his eyes traced a single raindrop sliding softly down the window. His finger touched the droplet, mapping out its path and watching as the drop veered off course and blended in with the rest on the window sill. Bored and tired, Tsuna stretched and turned away from the dreary scenery just as a metallic object flew for his head.

"Missed you too, Reborn," Tsuna muttered as he calmly shifted his body to the side. The baby sighed and put away his gun, watching Tsuna through hidden onyx orbs.

"We have a problem, Tsuna," he began, striding over to the large oak desk and jumping up into the chair. Tsuna wandered over to him, eyes still partially trained on the wet window. He wanted to simply sit down and stare outside. Anything but gaining a new mission from his tutor.

"Oh?"

"Your birthday was two weeks ago. You are officially twenty three years of age and, knowing my information is correct, you are still a virgin." Tsuna choked, eyes widening in horror as he stared at the baby in front of him. Reborn fixed him with a steady gaze, "Do you see the problem, silly Tsuna?"

"What? No!" Tsuna struggled to maintain his composure. It didn't seem right that his _tutor_ had information on Tsuna's sexual activities. His blush grew as he thought about the last time he had been kissed. Which was, to say the least, a drunken kiss on New Year's two years before. Damn baby.

Reborn sighed, petting Leon absently, "Silly Tsuna, you may be mentally and physically mature, but if you leave out the sexual component, the family will suffer farther down the road."

"How in God's name is me having _sex_ important to the family?" Tsuna exclaimed, voice an octave higher than it should've been. Swallowing hard, he regained his composure and crossed his arms, "Fine, but Kyoko-chan lost interest in me years ago, and there's no way I would involve Haru as she is married now."

Reborn shook his head, "Think, Tsuna, think. Why must it be Haru or Kyoko? Why not from your famiglia, of whom you trust so much?"

"Family? You mean _my_ family, as in the _Vongola_ family, as in the family which is made up of mainly _men_?" squeaked Tsuna. He cursed internally at his obvious lack of composure. Reborn still had the ability to complete blindside the young brunette. And the bastard was enjoying this; the delighted grin on his lips spoke volumes.

"Yes, Tsuna. _Your_ famiglia." The Arcobaleno allowed the grin to disappear, "That aside, Gokudera is returning from his trip to Canada, and you will meet him at the airport tomorrow, six o'clock." Reborn jumped down from his chair, striding past the shell shocked Tsuna.

Reaching the door, Reborn turned around, his onyx eyes glittering, "There's always a reason, Tsuna. Don't worry, you'll figure it out."

The door closed and Tsuna continued to stare. He took a deep breath, held it in for five seconds before allowing a scream to rip from his throat.

Reborn grinned.

x--x--x

Tsuna collapsed onto his bed, face buried in the pillow, hoping to suffocate himself. Sighing angrily into the soft silk, he turned his head to the side, eyes scrunched closed as he tried to forget what Reborn had just told him.

Of course, his libido didn't quite agree with that decision.

Growling softly to himself, he curled his fingers into his hair and allowed his eyes to focus on the rain splattered on his window. Just an hour ago he had wanted nothing more than to stare outside into the rain and allow it to wash away his worries. But now his mind was playing in the delightful gutter made from every covering under the Sky.

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it_," Tsuna beat the pillow before pushing himself off the bed. He had to deal with this. Reborn had stated that there was a reason. Why would Tsuna need to lose his virginity?

The thought alone made the young Mafia boss flush. He had barely even gotten past first base – another blush danced across his cheeks, this time as he remembered that it had been on New Year's Eve, with his 'Big Brother' in the Mafia no less. Granted, the next day Dino had simply brushed it off by pressing a light kiss to Tsuna's forehead.

"Forehead kisses. Jesus, what am I, five?" hissed Tsuna, stalking about his room, "Dino was completely gone, I was completely gone, and I don't remember any of it! What the hell am I supposed to _do_?"

The bed was once more Tsuna's choice for a mental breakdown. Falling backwards, he beat his head into the soft mattress before calming himself.

"Think rationally. Reborn wouldn't do this for nothing. Something must be threatening the family if my sexual – no, that's just stupid! Why the hell do I have to lose my virginity? And to a member of my family, no less!" Tsuna rolled over and crawled forward, wrapping his arms about his pillow, and cursed, "God damn it."

There was a light knock on his door and Tsuna bound off the bed, hope rising in him. If it was Reborn, he could ask him what the hell he meant, and maybe gain a few hints in the process. But when he opened the door, he was not met with a miniature baby. Instead, he was met with a soft smile and one eye.

"Hello, Boss, I'm here to remind you about your meeting with the 10th of the Moryan family!" Chrome chimed, her blue eye gleaming in the light. Tsuna felt his mind immediately whirl and he grinned. Of course! Chrome was a woman, and she was in the family. He could –

His brain stalled suddenly.

Rokudo Mukuro inhabited Chrome's body. Granted, Tsuna had immediately petitioned to get his Mist Guardian out jail, and was successful, but that didn't stop him from randomly taking over Chrome's body whenever he wished to speak to Tsuna. And knowing his Mist Guardian, Tsuna had no doubt that the man would make a special appearance, just to torment him. Especially if Tsuna decided to make a move on his once-host. Why, why, _why_, were all his Guardians men?!

"Ah, yes, sorry, Chrome. Meeting, you said? Right, of course," Tsuna stepped out and carefully closed his door, breathing deeply through his nose. Chrome looked at him, peering up at his darkened face before voicing her worry. Tsuna waved her away and began to walk down the hallway, mind returning (annoyingly albeit) back to the gutter.

Chrome followed closely as they walked through the lavish hallways and entered the meeting hall. Tsuna's eyes quickly scanned the room, calculating possible escape routes and other such things before turning his attention to people. He noted Takeshi Yamamoto and Ryohei leaning against the far wall, talking quietly as they eyed their guests; Kyoya Hibari was nowhere in sight, but that didn't really bother him; Lambo stood not far from the others, eyes partially closed as he tried to pay attention. He was then drawn to the one in the middle of the room, hidden by five people.

"Good afternoon," Tsuna greeted, walking forward. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the rest of his Guardians move forward as well. The five people in front of him parted and he was surprised when instead of the 10th Boss of the Moryan family, Dino sat in the chair, a grin on his lips. His Guardians stared at the blonde Mafia boss in shock, but Tsuna just strode forward and clasped arms with him.

"Dino! It's wonderful to see you again. What brings you to our base, under the guise of another Mafia boss?" Tsuna inquired. Dino shook his head, the grin still in place.

"I came to speak to Gokudera about his recent visit to Canada. It seems he has some information pertaining to my family, the Chiavorone. Where is he, by the way?"

Tsuna felt his heart sink, "He hasn't returned yet. I'm meeting him at the airport tomorrow, so you're welcome to come." He paused, before pinning Dino with a look, "But why are you under the guise of another Mafia boss?"

Dino avoided his question by wandering over to Yamamoto and Ryohei. Frowning, Tsuna followed him, demanding once more to know why the 10th of the Moryan family wasn't in the room. Finally, Dino turned to the brunette and laughed.

"It is extremely difficult to get a meeting with you, Tsuna. So, I had Romario make up a false family to get me in here to speak with you," Dino nodded in finality before turning back to Yamamoto.

Tsuna's mind whirled. It was difficult to get a meeting with _him_, No-Good Tsuna? What was going on? He hadn't met with anyone outside of his family in more than a month.

_Reborn_.

His damn tutor was doing this on purpose. But why? Sighing, Tsuna wandered away from the others, trying to think clearly on both Reborn's motives and his apparent 'mission'. How could he possibly use one of his Guardians as means to finish Reborn's mission? One, it was incredibly awkward to even think of any of his Guardians in that manner, and two, he was sure he would die of embarrassment if the subject even came up with anyone but Reborn.

"Dino, how long are you staying with us?" Tsuna inquired, thrusting the perturbed thoughts aside.

Dino thought for a moment before grinning, "Depends. I want to spar with Hibari before I leave, and I still need to talk to Gokudera. So, probably a week? Is that all right?"

"Of course," nodded Tsuna. The notions he had forced aside so casually came back with force and Tsuna felt himself stumble backwards, "If you will excuse me, I have to retire early. Gokudera's plane arrives tomorrow, so...yeah."

Tsuna fled.

Retiring to his room, Tsuna stalked over to his desk and sat in the chair, hands splayed over the polished oak. He needed to figure out this silly mission. He had to lose his virginity; that much was obvious from Reborn's glaringly evident smile. So, which one of his family would have the honour?

His head met the desk with a groan as he dragged his fingers through his hair. This was hopeless. There were six Guardians, six choices, six ways to embarrass himself effectively. And, if that wasn't bad enough, they were all his friends; close friends whom he had been through so much with. This was shaping up to be one of the worst possible decisions he had the aggravating pleasure of making.

And what made matters worse was the fact that he had to pick up Gokudera tomorrow in this ridiculous state. Tsuna nearly fell off his chair when thoughts of the bomb wielder plunged into unsafe waters. Blushing to his roots, Tsuna tried unsuccessfully to banish delightful (_no_!) images of himself beneath the silver haired man, writhing and panting in pleasure. Cursing weakly, Tsuna curled his fingers in his hair and let out a feeble moan.

"All right. Just don't think about it tonight. Your friends are _not_ going to have sex with you. It's that simple. It'll all work itself out. Yes. Okay," Tsuna allowed a hissing breath to escape his lips before he stood and walked into the adjacent room. On his way to his bed, he pulled at his tie and caught his reflection in the mirror, eyes narrowing at the image assailing him.

Russet locks were tied back, stray strands peeking over his shoulders. The rest ran in a thin ponytail between his shoulder blades and he mentally scolded Mukuro for getting him into the hairstyle. Caramel eyes stared with unbridled want and he saw the blush spread over his cheeks at the sight. Shaking his head, he continued to examine himself, wondering, as he studied his thin waist and flat stomach, why he hadn't hundreds of lovers by now. In his opinion – and Mukuro's, the perverted bastard – he was a good looking man. So, why did he celebrate his twenty first birthday a virgin? What was wrong with him?

When did he lose his backbone? Over the years, Sawada Tsunayoshi had become a successful Mafia boss, gaining the respect and positive attention the ninth boss had always desired. And he knew of many that wished to share his bed. Why hadn't he accepted any of them into it? Why would he subconsciously swear off sex?

"No, no, don't think about it!"

Too late, his mind brought up images now of another sort. Feathery blue-black locks splayed over a pale back, and mismatched eyes laughed at him whenever he came near. His Mist Guardian was an elusive creature, and if it wasn't for the fact that Mukuro would do anything to claim his body (not in the sexual way, Tsuna had once fervently hoped) Tsuna would be dead by now. Granted, he still remembered times when the illusionist would trap him against a wall and allow Tsuna a look into something he would rather not think about at this point. Seemingly, Mukuro no longer wanted to control Tsuna. No, what Tsuna saw made him sometimes wish he hadn't released the illusionist. What Mukuro wanted was something _else_, something that included the Mafia boss naked and begging.

"Damn it. Sleep, No-Good Tsuna, sleep! Stop imagining your Guardians like this." Tsuna paused before frowning, "Wait, why do all my fantasies include _me_ being dominated?"

Sighing, the brunette finally managed to wrestle his mind away from muddy gutters and back into a safe state. He had to wake up early tomorrow to greet Gokudera. The Storm Guardian had been away for three months, and it pained Tsuna to have his closest friend so far from him for so long. But tomorrow everything would return to normal and he would stop these silly fantasies before they got out of hand.

Three times that night, Tsuna found himself in the washroom under the freezing spray of his shower.


End file.
